Un Mal Recuerdo
by penny mousy
Summary: Todos en la playa.. pro algo sale mal...


HEME AKI! DE VUELTA! DSPS DE TANTOS AÑOS JEJEJEJe

Weno ps aki lesdejo este fic…

OURAN NO ES MIO Y NO LO OCUPO CON FINES DE LUCRO!

SOLO NO ME MATEN VALE?

UN MAL RECUERDO

Una niña castaña llorando, lluvia afuera, una cama sin deshacer…. Y una habitación vacía, una GRAN habitación oscura… que pasó?

_FLASH BACK_

_Es un gran día soleado y todos los Ouran Host Club están subiendo mochilas a una camioneta, si… cortesía de los Hatori._

_Los gemelos están como siempre molestando a todos y haciendo bromas, Honey con su primo jugando y platicando mientras caminan_

"_El Rey" coqueteando con Haruhi (que raro ¬¬'), y Kyoya…. Bueno… solo es él mismo…_

_-Todos listos!- Honey es el más entusiasmado con el paseo, de hecho, el lleva más mudas extras en comparación a sus amigos (digamos que por cada mochila de sus amigos el lleva dos maletas cerradas forzadamente) –vaaamoooonooos!_

_Desde que se propuso esa salida a la playa todos se emocionaron pero Haruhi no podía evitar recordar su última salida a una playa donde casi no la cuenta… ahora francamente tiene miedo… no está segura de querer ir pero como todos querían y estaban tan emocionados, no quería desanimarlos y además era fin de año, habían estado tan ocupados que casi no habían podido abrir el Host Club, así que resignada mejor acepto.._

_El camino fue muy tranquilo, Haruhi se había quedado dormida pero un grito de Honey la despertó…._

_-LLEGAMOOOOS!, miren miren miren miren!_

_Era verdad ya se sentía ese calorcito húmedo, no tardo en ver que a la derecha estaba una playa y después mar.. solo eso…. Mar….. con una preciosa puesta de sol que les daba la bienvenida, al parecer el camino había sido largo pero ella casi no lo notó… ¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? Y otra duda llego a su mente cuando se quiso volver a acurrucar en su… almohada? En quien se durmió?, giro su cabeza para ver y allí estaba Tamaki con una carita muy dulce mirándola… algo raro paso esta vez… él no hizo ningún comentario, solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos…_

_-Ya tortolos?- dijeron los gemelos a coro desde afuera de la ventanilla donde iba Haruhi,… se sonrojaron al notar que ya no había nadie en ese automóvil… solo ellos… nerviosos y con movimientos torpes bajaron a toda prisa_

_A pesar de llevar ya tanto tiempo con ellos, Haruhi aun no se acostumbraba a las grandes mansiones donde siempre se hospedaba en cada viaje con los Host Club y esta vez no fue la excepción, dio un largo suspiro y camino a la puerta principal donde los gemelos se peleaban por ver quién entraba primero por ese enorme pórtico…_

_-caben los dos…- dijo Haruhi al tiempo que los empujaba al mismo tiempo…_ "este será un laaargo fin de semana…"

_CORTE AL FLASH BACK_

-Si todo hubiera seguido asi.. – decía Haruhi reclamándole al cielo al tiempo que un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que eran la pre cuela a la que seguiría ese llanto que aún no lograba controlar… y eso ya casi había pasado una semana, pero ella no lo había notado…

_CONTINÚA FLAS BACK_

_Al día siguiente Honey y su primo levantaron a todos temprano, estaban ansiosos (más Honey) por enseñarles su "sorpresa", Haruhi no evito emocionarse al ver en el muelle privado un hermoso yate, Honey le dio una botella de vino a Haruhi_

_-Le pedimos a nuestros padres q nos compraran este yate exclusivo para el Club, ten tú la bautizaras… - la castaña no podía creerlo…_

_-Pero esta es muy cara no?- dijo la castaña al notar que era una de las mejores a nivel mundial_

_-Tú ni te preocupes… tengo varias en casa… jijiji- dijo Honey con gran tranquilidad_

_Haruhi estaba a punto de golpear el yate cuando notó que los gemelos estaban escribiendo el nombre del barco "Cocodrilo Dondei" ¬¬'_

_-ey! Chicos! Yo había pensado algo como "corazón del mar"!- estaba entre sorprendida y molesta…._

_- Sooooorrryyyyyy pero hasta el rey estuvo de acuerdo con este nombre y como nosotros somos mayoría… lo sentimos Haruhi…. – la chica volteo a ver al resto del host y para su sorpresa noto a todos sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza_

_Sin tener otra opción rompió la botella para el primer viaje de "cocodrilo dondei"…_

_CORTE AL FLASH BACK_

En ese momento entro en la habitación Honey… estaba serio como nunca… son sus grandes ojos hinchados al parecer también el había llorado y mucho… Se arrodillo al lado de Haruhi y la abrazo… no dijeron nada… durante mucho tiempo solo se escuchaban sollozos y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana…

-Fue mi culpa.. – se escucho en el casi silencio de la habitación

Mientras tanto en otra habitación dos chicos pelirosas se consolaban mutuamente… tampoco podían creerlo, ellos se sentían tan mal… que desde ese día… ese TRAGICO día no le hablaban a nadie… no se sentían dignos de hablarle a nadie…

_CONTINÚA FLASH BACK_

_-Nosotros primero!- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, al tiempo que se iban subiendo al yate, y así arrancaron y se fueron a dar la vuelta…_

_Todos los demás se quedaron con cara de (¬¬º) viendo como se iban los gemelos a toda velocidad hasta que una voz rompió con el incomodo ambiente que se había formado..._

_-Eso me recuerda….- Tamaki con una voz curios y a la vez divertida- Haaaruuuuhiiiiii, tu no sabes nadar… cierto?- todos voltearon a ver a la castaña con mirada expectante de su respuesta_

_-No, y no me interesa aprender, yo solo vine a broncearme_

_De nada sirvieron sus respingos y repeles más tardo ella en decir lo anterior que el resto del Host en hacer que estuviera en traje de baño (claro, obra de las sirvientas… que por cierto quién sabe de donde salieron….)_

_Y así el Rey comenzó con las "clases de natación de Haruhi"_

CORTE AL FLASH BACK

-NOOOOOOO! ENTIENDELO! FUE MI CULPA! Déjame!- El pequeño Honey no pudo hacer más que dejarla sola… realmente nunca había visto así a Haruhi, y le daba miedo, su primo que se había quedado en la puerta recibió a Honey y se lo llevo cargando, mientras el rubio volvía a llorar, esta vez en compañía de su primo… ambos estaban deshechos… la culpa estaba deshaciendo el Host Club….

_CONTINÚA FLASH BACK_

_Las clases de natación eran divertidas a ella le agradaba sentir las manos firmes de Tamaki en las partes denudas de su cuerpo, él también disfrutaba tocar la suave piel de Haruhi… nunca habían tenido ese contacto y mucho menos se habían quedado solos TANTO tiempo… y es que los demás estaban esperando a los gemelos en el muelle porque estos no habían vuelto y ya llevaban un buen rato desde que habían partido…. Sin duda estaban disfrutando esas clases de natación hasta que…_

_-Haruhi respira, te voy a soltar… 1…2…3- SPLASH!, cual roca la chica comenzó a hundirse y ni siquiera pataleo, cosa y que habían practicado desde hacía horas…_

_-LISTO! Soy un fiasco!- Dijo Haruhi saliéndose del agua… (Estaban muy cerca de la orilla)_

_-Haruhi! No! Espera!- pero ella lo ignoro – eres tan cobarde y miedosa que te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?- dijo retante_

_A ella le caló tanto cómo se lo dijo que dio media vuelta y regreso al agua, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no se rendiría y que ella sola aprendería mejor que con su ayuda, pero de pronto llego una ola muy grande y la arrastró…._

_Tamaki que solo estaba expectante se lanzó en cuanto vio a su chica alejarse demasiado y perderla de vista… el pánico se apodero de él, ¿por dónde empezar? En que llegara al muelle a avisarle a los demás, seguro que su chica ya se habría ahogado… decidió seguir nadando rogando al cielo que no estuviera muy lejos…_

_No muy lejos de allí estaban los gemelos:_

_-ves? Te dije q nos perderíamos….- Kaoru ya estaba harto y tenía hambre, y esas reservas en el yate no le gustaban…_

_-Ya déjame! Yo puedo hacer que regresemos!- Contesto enojado Hikaru_

_-Si… eso me dijiste hace... mmmm… creo q dos horas…. MIRA! NO ES HARUHI!- ambos vieron un cuerpo flotando.._

_Al fin a lo lejos Tamaki logró verla, al parecer de algo había logrado sostenerse… sintió un gran alivio… sabia que ahora estaría bien… claro la regañaría por inconsciente,,, pero su princesa estaba bien y eso era lo importante.. Respiró profundo para seguir nadando a pesar de su cansancio…_

_Los gemelos aceleraron…. SI! ERA HARUHI! Y ESTABA INCONCIENTE! Estaban a punto de llegar cuando escucharon un grito… un escalofriante y desgarrador grito que les dejo la sangre helada… no sabían que había sido, apagaron el motor… se asomaron por un costado y vieron como el agua empezaba a teñirse de rojo y el collar de su rey flotaba…_

_Ella hubiera preferido que nadie la rescatara,,, pero los Host siempre alerta… y es que al ver que los gemelos no regresabas y precisamente presintiendo que se habían perdido decidieron ir por ellos… y encontraron una terrible escena…. Haruhi semi-inconsciente sujetada de un madero, los gemelos en crisis y Tamaki…. Muerto entre las aspas del yate…._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y allí estaba ella… en el cuarto de Tamaki, extrañándolo y sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su confidente, el amor de su vida… Para ella nada tenía sentido ya… todo había perdido su valor, su color… su esencia…. Nada importaba...

De uno de los cajones de Tamaki saco un frasco de pastillas… eran somníferos, ella vio cuando Tamaki los sacaba de su maleta y los guardaba en el cajón del que ella los acababa de sacar… el frasco estaba casi nuevo… empezó a tomarse una por una como si fueran dulces ni siquiera con agua… para que?

Cuando se echó la última pastilla a la boca ya se sentía mal… con mucho sueño… sintió como su cuerpo le pesaba y se dejo caer solo vio como la oscuridad de pronto tenía un poco de luz y alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia ella… oía voces… pero estaban taaaan lejos… De pronto sintió como la tomaban de la mano, abrió los ojos… era Tamaki… había mucha luz, se deslumbró un poco, pero un leve tirón de su mano le hizo avanzar.. ahora era feliz….

OWARI

Ps aki esta.. dejen muxos reviews vale? Solo q no sean virus vale jijijiji


End file.
